The Mask vs Beetlejuice
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Stanley Ipkis babysits Lydia Deetz, when Beetlejuice shows up, will The Mask battle Beetlejuice to the death? or will they party at the Coco Bongo Club?
1. Chapter 1

**The Mask vs Beetlejuice**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Edge City**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Lydia Deetz hated moving to a new city, she liked Winter River and her friends; Bertha and Prudence. Her dad got a new job opportunity in in a place called Edge City, New Jersey. Her dad was getting acquainted with his new job and her mother felt the need to take Lydia around town to run errands.

Lydia sat bored in the front seat of the car; she saw down town as just a big heap of smog and towers; which reminded her of Beetlejuice. She missed her best friend and couldn't wait to see him. Lydia's mother glanced over to her bored daughter "Cheer up Lydia, this city isn't bad. First we'll stop at the bank and then got to the grocery store." Lydia only sighed in response.

-Edge City Bank-

Lydia and her mother walked into the bank, and Lydia saw what she expected, busy bodies in suits and ties. The only one that stood out was a man in a gray suit with brown hair; the man was tall and rather lanky. He was carrying a stack of papers when a shorter man with black hair and a brown suit startled him; causing him to drop everyone of them.

"Hey Ipkis, see that redhead with the little goth girl?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Stanley responded.

"I'm gonna get the woman into banking with us." Charlie said proudly.

"Why bring it up to me?" Stanley asked.

Charlie chuckled "Cause, you're gonna watch the kid while I get the mom." he finished.

Before Stanley could utter a word, Charlie walked away and right up to Delia and Lydia "Hello girls, my name is Charlie. How can I help you?"

"Oh, hello Charlie!" Delia said cheerfully "I'd like to set up an account for your bank." she said.

"Well if you come with me, and you can drop your daughter off at that desk." Charlie pointed to Stanley's desk

"Oh Lydia, go say hi to the nice working man!" Delia said.

Charlie nodded "He's high strung, needs someone to brighten his day." He added.

Lydia walked over to Stanley, she saw him trying to stay awake as he typed away at his keyboard. She could tell ha hasn't gotten any sleep, but still felt like talking to him "Hello sir." she said.

Stanley gave a small squeal at Lydia's sudden appearance "Wha!" he looked down to her "H-hello there... who are you? Are you lost?"

Lydia cocked an eyebrow "I'm 14 sir, I don't need anyone helping me find my mommy." she then sat in the chair next to his desk "What's your name sir?" she asked innocently.

"Stanley Ipkis." he yawned.

"Why are you so tired? Up all night filling papers out?" she asked, half joking.

"No, I have this 'friend' that wanted to go to this club called 'The CoCo Bongo Club' and I wanted to stay home and do my work, but he insisted I go out and party..." he yawned again "Sometimes I question why I found the ma-" he stopped himself mid sentence "I mean him." he added quickly. Lydia raised an eyebrow but quickly waved it off "So what brings you here? A little young to have a bank account."

"It's my mom." Lydia said "She wanted to get this taken care of before we run errands."

"Sounds like my girlfriend Peggy, she always takes out a large amount of money before doing anything." Stanley said "But I guess it's just her thing." Lydia nodded.

Pretty soon Delia and Charlie walked by Stanley's desk, Charley saying "And have a wonderful day Mrs. Deetz, and if you ever need someone to watch little Lydia. Please! Never fear to ask my man Stanley here. He'd be glad to watch her." Charlie smiled as he patted Stanley's back.

Delia smiled "If it's ok with you Mr. Ipkis, would you mind watching her Saturday?" she asked.

Stanley; puzzled at him being offered as a babysitting service, asked "What? um... sure?"

Delia beamed "Ooh that's great! All she does is sit in her room talking to herself, would be nice for her to actually get out for a while, and what a way to visit the city!" she turned to Lydia "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"MOM!" Lydia shouted "I'm not a baby anymore! I don't need a sitter!"

"Oh nonsense Lydia dear, you'll like it." Delia said. Lydia growled. The two later walked away as Charlie started laughing "Looks like you got a date Saturday." he laughed some more as he walked away. Stanley sighed, unbeknownst to Stanley, a pale man with dirty yellow hair, an black and white stripped suit and dirty, crooked, yellow teeth appeared on the screen. "Whoa, looks like Babes is busy this weekend with skinny here..." he got a sly look and rubbed his hands together "She won't mind if I drop in..." he laughed loudly, causing Stanley to shoot his head up.

**Sets up for the Mask and Beetlejuice ducking it out in later chapters.**


	2. The Mask meets Beetlejuice

**The Mask vs Beetlejuice**

**Chapter 2: The Mask meets Beetlejuice**

It was a peaceful Saturday and Stanley was sleeping peacefully in his bed. At this moment he heard a knock at his door, he jolted up as his dog; a Jack Rustle Terrier named Milo, started barking like crazy. His land lady, Mrs. Peenman started yelling "SHUT THAT DOG UP IPKIS!"

Stanley rubbed his eyes "Sorry Mrs. Peenman! Milo be quiet." the dog stopped barking. He got up and walked to the door, only to be greeted by Delia "Good morning Mrs. Deetz... how did you get my apartment number?" he asked.

"That nice man Charlie at the bank gave it to me, said if I needed to drop Lydia off I would need the number." she said cheerfully. She turned to Lydia "Ok Lydia, be good for the nice man, ok?"

Lydia sighed "Yes mom." she said blandly, completely full of boredom.

Her mother then kissed her on the forehead and left, leaving Lydia with Stanley, he awkwardly giggled "So... do you like cartoons?"

Lydia shrugged "They're ok." Stanley turned on the TV; a cartoon with pastel colored ponies. She seemed to enjoy the cartoon as it gave him time to get showered and dressed. While Stanley was doing this, Lydia heard a tap at the mirror, only to see her best friend; Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice grinned with his big, yellow, grimy teeth. Lydia giggled "Hey BJ, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothin' babes, why are you in this dump? Parent's not find a good house?" He picked his teeth.

Lydia gave another giggle "No, I'm being babysat by our new banker." she sighed "He's a nice guy, but a bit too much of a pushover." then she heard Beetlejuice laughing "What do you have in mind Beetlejuice?"

"Oh nothing" he said sweetly "Just a little bit of Beetlejuicing to the poor fella'. What do ya say?" he asked.

Lydia sighed "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." she whispered and Beetlejuice stepped through the mirror. He adjusted his messed up tie and slicked back his grimy, long blond hair, he looked to Lydia "And now to have some fun." he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

-Bathroom-

Stanley is brushing his teeth when his reflection suddenly stops and starts laughing, blowing a raspberry and laughing more. Stanley screamed and ran out into the living room. Beetlejuice snapped his fingers; returning to his normal look "This is gonna be fun."

-Living Room-

Stanley ran in screaming, Lydia face palming as Stanley screamed "Lydia we have to leave! There is a ghost here! Or a demon, or a..." he was cut off by Beetlejuice.

"Or the Ghost with the most." he said and began to laugh and picked Stanley up "Hey bub, I think Mr. Closet wants to say hi!" he threw Stanley into the closet and slammed the door and uncontrollably laughed "Good one BJ!" he complemented to himself.

Lydia scowled at him "That wasn't funny." at the moment they heard what sounded like a lightning storm and a tornado having a baby in the closet "What is that noise?" Lydia asked out of confusion.

Beetlejuice shrugged and grabbed the door knob, only to be met by a fist punching through the door, a green face wearing a yellow hat with a long feather in smiled "Here's Masky!" the green faced man shouted and burst through the door. The Mask dusted off his yellow zoot suit and gazed at Beetlejuice "Well he doesn't seem ok, time to help him!" he spun in a tornado over to Beetlejuice and stopped, now dressed like a generic medical doctor "Hello Mr. Smelly. It's time for a check up!" he quickly stood Beetlejuice up and gave him the largest wedgie ever "Come back in two weeks for another one" when he let go of BJ's underwear, he slammed into the ground, forming a pancake.

Beetlejuice formed back into normal form and stomped over to the Mask "Listen buddy, I don't know who you are, but-" his arms elongated and his hands turned onto giant carnival hammers "I'm going to pound you into pure valley puree!" he shouted in anger.

The Mask gave a cocky grin and reached into his coat and pulled out a giant crochet mallet "Bring it on smelly!"

**It's been a while but here is chapter two of The Mask vs Beetlejuice.**


	3. The Mask vs Beetlejuice

**The Mask vs Beetlejuice**

**Chapter 3: The Mask vs Beetlejuice**

Beetlejuice growled and enlarged his fist, swinging it at the green faced man, only to be stopped by the green faced man's fist forming into a brick wall. Beetlejuice snarled as The Mask spun around and turned into a pirate, complete with holding a canon "Arr matey! Time for ye to be blown into tiny bit's of rubble!" he yelled and shot a cannon ball into Beetlejuice's stomach, flinging Beetlejuice into the next apartment. The Mast spun back into his normal costume "Not a bad job, now that Mr. Bugboy is gone. Time to head to the Coco Bongo Club!" as he was about to zip to the Coco Bongo Club, Beetlejuice jumped out of the wall, in a mock Jason Voorhees look alike costume. He grabbed The Mask and and tied him up like a balloon animal, he lifted up the hockey mask "Not so fun is it?" he pulled out a needle and popped the Mask balloon. Beetlejuice turned back to his normal self and laughed "Did ya see green face Babes? He thought he could take me on, but I showed him!"

Lydia rolled her eyes "Ok BJ, that isn't funny. I said Mr. Ipkis is a pushover, but I didn't mean for you to give him a heart attack. Also, where did that green guy even come from? I'm gonna go see if Mr. Ipkis is still in the closet." as she looked into the closet, she was met with nothing, Stanley was nowhere to be found. Puzzled by this, Lydia to to Beetlejuice "He isn't in here BJ."

Beetlejuice looked befuddled "What do ya mean he isn't in there? I tossed him in there myself." soon a series of loud knocks were heard at the door, followed by an old, angry woman's voice "Ipkis! Turn down those stupid cartoons!" silence "And take a bath! You smell like a dump!" as soon as the voice was gone, The Mask came out of the bathroom in a flashing, yellow/grey tornado covered in lightning. As soon as the tornado stopped, there was Stanley holding a green, wooden mask "Sorry about that Lydia. That weird, smelly guy-" Stanley saw Beetlejuice and screamed "He's still here!" He grabbed Lydia's arm "Get behind me Lydia! I'll fight this guy off!" As Stanley put up his fist's in a 1930's strongman pose, Beetlejuice simply flicked Stanley's nose, causing him to flinch back.

Lydia heard a knock at the door and quickly looked to Beetlejuice "I'm sorry Beetlejuice, but... Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice!" As she yelled those words, BJ turned to her in confusion and suddenly disappeared.

-Neitherworld-

Beetlejuice suddenly appeared on his couch next to Jock and Ginger. "Ahh! Bee-Atle-Juice! Where have you been all zis time?" Jock asked.

Beetlejuice scratched his head "I don't know. One minute I was fooling with this guy that was watchin' Lyds. Next minute I'm here." he then looked at the TV "So, what are you guys watching?" Beetlejuice asked.

"Neitherworld's Most Wanted." Replied Ginger. Soon a picture of Beetlejuice appeared on screen.

-Real World-

By the thirty-fourth knock, Peggy Brandt burst through, huffing and puffing "Stanley can you believe this!" Peggy yelled "I was just told by my editor that The Mask is considered a vigilante and is going to be arrested the next time he's seen!" she picked up a pillow off his couch and tossed it at the wall angrily, "Stupid Kellaway... Who does he think he is?" Peggy looked down to see Lydia watching TV, Peggy turned back to Stanley "Whose the kid?"

Stanley readjusted his tie in frustration, "He's a Lieutenant, he can do anything he wants. We just have to stay out of the way. And that is Lydia. I'm watching her while her mother is at work." suddenly the cartoon Lydia was watching went from colorful ponies, to a news report.

"This just in!" The news reporter started "Dr. Pretorius is at it again. He somehow created large worms to destroy Edge City." Lydia's face grew to shock, muttering one word "Sand Worms." The Reporter continued, "The police and military are tirelessly working to defeat these giant worms, along with Pretorius. Our only hope lies in The Mask... wherever he is." Lydia turned off the TV and looked to Stanley, who had his own look of fear "What's gonna happen Mr. Ipkis?" she asked.

Peggy gave Stanley a sly eye, "Yeah Mr. Ipkis. What's gonna happen?"

Stanley looked to the wooden mask on the table "I don't know, but I know someone who'll help." He picked it up, "I only hope he doesn't zip right to the Coco Bongo Club..." he then placed the wooden mask on his face, transforming into the green faced hero, The Mask. He gave a very stylish pose and shout "Sssssssssssssmoken!" he zipped to the door "Hey Pegs, know what time it is?"

Peggy looked to her watch "12:30?"

The Mask shook his head, "No. It's Party Time! P-A-R-T... Why? Because I gotta!" with that, he spun through the door and off to the Coco Bongo Club.

Lydia giggled to herself "Does this happen often?" she asked Peggy.

Peggy groaned "More than you know. Come on, we better get him to realize the situation." with that, they two left to find The Mask.

**What do ya think? Like it? Hate it? Want me to update more? I will try, I'm on spring break, so I'll get working on some others soon.**


End file.
